


Don't Make Fairies Mad

by Skylar_Save



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm truly sorry officialtsukishima, M/M, for a while, this did nOT end up how i expected it to be, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you make a fairy mad, she will curse you. However, if it's a nice fairy, that curse may be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Fairies Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just start by saying these ships just sucked me into the void

   Okay, it was _not_ his fault. Well, that's a lie. Technically it _is_ his fault since he's the one who pissed off the modern version of Tinkerbell and the Fairy Godmother. Sue him. He didn't know! Hell, he didn't even know fairies existed, which probably got him this punishment. If he just apologized for nearly running her over with his bike, maybe he would have ended up given a scolding, or turned into a fairy, too. Like the stories. But no he had to gape at the little lady, exclaiming, "You can't be real!" before he even realized what happened.

   The fairy then muttered something, and poof! He felt dizzy, and his head hurt. The fairy was gone, so Hinata had assumed he was fine. 

 

   Until he made it home. His mother screeched when she came home, dropping a sack of apples onto the floor. "Mom, what's wrong?" Hinata had asked, running to help his mother. "Shouyo, your hair... it's long! You're even smaller!" Hinata pushed, cocking his head to the side, before taking and hand and running it through his hair. It _was_ long. The ginger's hair was as long as his mother's, slightly curling in different directions, with some strands shorter than others. How had he not noticed? "Mom, what's going on?" he asked, eyes curious as to why this was a problem. Sure, he had longer hair, but hair grew, so maybe they both didn't notice it. "Shouyo, you... you have wider hips, and your chest is... ah... straining against your sweater." When Shouyo looked down, he nearly screamed at what he saw. He had...breasts. Large breasts, the size of... well, breasts. "What? I I don't have boobs! I barely have any muscles, how do I suddenly have bulging breasts?" he questioned, staring at his mother, panic written on his features. "Did anything happen today?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and locking the door behind her. Hinata tilted his head to the side. 

   Well, there I guess I had something funny to eat. "What?" his mother exclaimed, eyes wide and looking appalled. "I was biking home and there was a little ball of light coming towards my front wheel from the side. I stopped before I hit it, but when I looked at the light, it was a glowing girl! She was the size of my thumb, and she had wings! I yelled she couldn't be real because I was freaked out, she said something and pooled away, and then I came home," he recalled, eyes staring expectantly. "It seems to me it wasn't something you ate." "Oh?"

 

 

* * *

  

   "Oi, Hinata, you're late. Get warmed up, and as a penalty, you have to do a lap of diving drills around the gym. I better see you dive like you mean i" Daichi dropped the ball he was holding. "Hinata, are you alright?" Suga asked, staring curiously at the girl, not noticing the changes. "No. I'm a girl now."

 

In the end it took 5 tries for Tanaka to keep from fainting again. 

* * *

 

   "So you're saying a magic fairy did this" "Like Tinkerbell?" Yamaguchi interrupted. "Yeah, like that! Only the fairy was really shiny and small. She also seemed really mad when I brought up she couldn't be real..." "Oh really? I wouldn't blame her." Tsukishima cut in. "Eh? What do you mean? She cursed me!" "Only because you said she couldn't be real,' the blonde retorted. 'He's got a point,' Hinata thought. "Well I didn't know fairies could be real!" Hinata yelled, startling Sugawara from patting his back. "Eh? Hinata?" The grey-headed male turned to face him. "Why don't you sit out today while you're still adjusting, hm?" The first-year nodded, walking towards the sidelines. 'Might as well learn from sitting on the sides,' Hinata thought, sitting down on the bench with a thump. 

 

   It went on for a week. 

 

   Each day, someone would say he should sit out, and he would slowly build up a protest, insisting h _she_ was fine. "Hey, Yamaguchi," Hinata asked one day. "Am I a girl or a boy?" The ravenette had eyed his teammate briefly, before responding, "You are what you see yourself as. It's as simple as that," which caused the ginger to smile. "Then I'm a boy. Thanks, Yamaguchi!" He bowed before walking towards the court. "Kageyama, toss to me! I want to spike!" he exclaimed loudly to the dark-haired boy. "No. You could hurt yourself, and I do not want an injury on my conscious. Plus what if you can't hit the ball? it would be a wasted toss." Hinata narrowed his eyes, "Toss to me. I can still hit it, I'm sure. I just want to play while I'm still a girl. It can't be permanent." Yamaguchi watched the ginger with a look of melancholy.

 

"Toss to me."

"No."

 

It went on for a week. 

 

Everyone treated Hinata differently, seeing as how his body had undergone a change. 

 

_He hated it_. 

 

Until one day, he snapped.

 

"I'm tired of it, Tsukishima! I hate how everyone treats me different because of my body. I'm a boy, I play on the boy's volleyball team! I haven't stopped training, either. I keep running, biking, and practicing spikes! Even coach says I should practice with the team! I can't beat Kageyama and the Grand King if I don't get better!" Tsukishima stared at the other first year, eyes half-lidded. "I don't see why they don't let you practice. You're still the same Hinata. When I blocked you, you still managed to spike as hard as usual." The blonde said, referring to their practices when everyone left. "I know! it's annoying!" the ball of energy exclaimed, blushing when he realized his outburst. "Hm. I have an idea how we can both get practice, if you'd like me to share it," Tsukishima says cooly, showing no anticipation or fear of being rejected. 

   "Yes! Tell me," Hinata ordered, eyes sparkling in interest.

"Say the magic word," the taller boy says, a smug smirk on his face.

The orange-haired boy puffs his cheeks out, eyes to the side. "Please, oh Great Tsukishima, tell me what amazing idea you have."

"Ack!" the shorter exclaimed, seeing as how the blond had plopped his chin on the shorter male's head. "I shouldn't tell you for being sarcastic, but I will since I'm so nice. I think we should trade phone numbers so we can practice together." Hinata waited before responding, "We already practice together." The taller sighed, his warm breath ghosting over the ginger's hair. "I meant alone. Not with those imbeciles who leave us to clean and lock the gym." 

Oh.

_Oh_.

 

"S ~~~~-sure," Hinata stuttered out, fumbling to pull his phone out of his pocket. "Here," he showed his phone to the taller boy, who typed it in and sent him a message.

 

**_From:_ ** _**Uknown**_

_It's me._

 

Hinata smiled to himself before entering the number as a contact. 'Thanks, Tsukki! As a thank you, can I take you to a cafe not too far from here?" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "As long as you pay, since I have to walk in the opposite way." the clever blocker responded, after a moment of silent consideration. Hinata smiled widely. "Great! Let's go."

 

* * *

 

"Did Natsu really do that?"

 

"Yeah she was like 'No that dress looks prettier on me!' It was hilarious!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes shining as he giggled at the fond memory. "So has Akiteru done anything silly?" he asked, taking a sip of his bubble tea. "Yeah, once he got a toy soldier's gun up his nose. We had to take it out with tweezers." The blonde's short story had sent the shorter male into a small fit of giggles yet again. "That's so funny! You'd be cuter if you had stories like that," Hinata said between bouts of laughter. The male seated across from him raised an eyebrow. "Who says I haven't?"

 

That stopped Hinata in his tracks.

 

"Okay, tell me a story about yourself."

 

   The blonde tilted his head, thinking. "Once I got a brachiosaurus stuck in my nose. We had to go to the doctor's office to get it out." he exclaimed off-hand, watching as red appeared across Hinata's cheeks as the boy tried to keep in his laughter. "You can laugh, idiot," he said. Those words barely made it out of his mouth before Shouyo burst into laughter. "That's hilarious! You're too cute!" Realizing what he said, he froze. "I ~~~~-I mean, well, you _are_ attractive, but i meant the story was ado- you were adorable. I mean, it was cute! The story, not you. Well, you're cute too, but I was talking about the you in the story-I, sorry." Hinata looked down, a furious blush painting his face like a canvas. 

 

"You're not too bad yourself, chibi." 

 

   Hinata froze. Did Tsukishima just call him  _cute_? Him? Was he even... interested in men? "Well, thank you? If that was a compliment, I mean." he looked away, attempting to hide his cheeks by taking a sip of his bubble tea. Tsukishima ate a piece of his strawberry shortcake Shouyo had ordered him, remembering it was his favorite from when the taller mentioned it before. "You're welcome. Now come on, I'm walking you home." 

 

And so Tsukishima walked Hinata home.

 

"Here we are! Thanks for walking me home, Tsukki-kun!" Upon hearing the formality, the blonde's breath hitched. "Okay, just didn't want you to get mugged." he said, cheeks tinting. "Aw, that's so cute, see you tomorrow!" Hinata walked through his door, smiling and waving at the blonde. Tsukishima waved back before turning and putting on his headphones before walking towards his house. 

* * *

 

 

_**From: Tsukki** _

_You're cute too, by the way. If we are a thing now then call me Kei_

 

Tsukishima's phone buzzed.

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Really?! Thank you, Kei!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_You're welcome. Now go do your homework, baka_

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_So unromantic, Kei_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_Sorry for not being an anime character_

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Our romance can be an anime!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_I'd be the handsome protagonist, I assume?_

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Yes_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_I did not expect you to agree so quickly. Care to tell me why?_

 

**_From:_ ** _**Chibi**_

_You're handsome and mine! Since we are the romance, we'd be the main characters!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_Hm. I see your logic._

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Of course you do!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_Now do your homework_

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_But I'm not good at math!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_I'm coming over_

 

**_From:_ ** _**Chibi**_

_Eh? But your house is in the other direction! It's far!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_I'm on the corner of your block. I stayed in case this happened._

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_You're so sweet Kei!!!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_Only for you. And Yamaguchi, too._

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_:D that's so sweet!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_Don't tell anyone._

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Why noott??_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_This reputation is hard to earn._

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Is Tsukishima Kei WORRIED about his REPRESENTATION_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_I'm walking home now._

 

**_From: Chibi_ **

_Nooooo come back! Please!!_

 

**_From: Tsukki_ **

_Open the door I'm here_


End file.
